


Come Away With Me

by Greenie (hidetheteaspoons)



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: A little angst, Beginning of Lethal White, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, My babies are happy now, Post Career of Evil, Robin chooses Corm, Running Away Together, Songfic of sorts, Wedding fix-it, Wedding hug scene, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/pseuds/Greenie
Summary: (Slight spoilers for new episodes, no spoilers if you've read the books!) Whoever reached for the other first, Robin would probably never remember, but there were so many other things she would...
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Come Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing a certain scene play out on screen this past weekend, my little shipper heart just couldn't bear the thought of Cormoran walking away, so I ended up with this. Small detail changes as this is based on the hug as depicted in episode one of LW. Enjoy!

_Come away with me_

_And I'll never stop loving you_

_All I ask is for you_

_To come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me_

_-Norah Jones, “Come Away With Me”_

Whoever reached for the other first, Robin would probably never remember, but there were so many other things she would...

The feeling of his arms wrapped securely around her waist, pulling her close.

The bite of the cold night air and the warm mingling of their breath against the chill.

The thundering beneath his chest, filling in the silence between the beats of her own heart.

The smell of sweat, faded cologne, and cigarette smoke that was distinctly _him._

The sensation of his stubble against her soft cheek, that never truly went away.

The softness in his eyes that shone just for her, like her own personal stars.

The velvet timbre of his voice as he assured her that he wanted _her_.

The stinging behind her eyes as she fought back hot tears.

The physical ache as he walked into the darkness, away from her and all the things she'd denied herself for so long.

The cautious hope she felt when he stopped, yet made no move to face her.

The _silence._

“Cormoran?” she half-whispered, her voice and body trembling.

He shook his head, partly in denial and partly in regret, and continued on ahead, limping away from her as fast as he could on his weakened knee.

She panicked. “ _Cormoran?!_ ” she cried a little louder, a little more desperately as if she was pleading for him.

He whirled around to face her. His eyes glistened and his mouth parted as if to speak, but no sound came out. He paused, eyes laser-focused on her, yet still unmoved. She finally heard him mutter “Oh, fuck it all to hell.” 

In one swift movement, he charged forward and closed the space between them, pulling her to him. Robin willingly followed, her body pliant against his. With his palms encompassing her face, they collided. Their mouths met, hesitant for barely a moment, then consumed by each other. 

The depth of all the things they had felt over the years passed between them. All of the hurt, the quiet wanting, and all the things they never thought they could have, or be. As his lips covered hers, he heard her sharp intake of breath and closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of her in his arms once again. She fell limp in his arms, awash with relief. Her arms engulfed him, reaching as far around as she could, grasping at his loose jacket for support. 

He had made the first move and left it up to her to continue. He parted his lips for her, inviting her in. Robin surprised him by skirting her tongue first over his lips, then his teeth. Her taste mingled with his and he sighed and wrapped her up tightly in his arms. He never wanted to taste another person again. No one but her. She clutched tightly onto him, for fear that he might turn and leave once more. She couldn't bear it if he did. 

After no more than a moment had passed, their lips broke apart, but they remained in each other’s arms. In a moment of clarity, Robin realized that there was nothing left for her back in the ballroom. Not Matthew, not their sham of a wedding, not the self-doubt that came with being with him. All she wanted was before her - Cormoran, their business, their life in London. That was what she needed. That was what gave her purpose.

Chests heaving, minds racing, and blood pumping, Cormoran rested his forehead against hers. Their eyes closed, only for a moment before he whispered. “Come with m--”

“--Yes,” she gasped, interrupting him. 

He pulled back, eyes bewildered, astonished at her immediate response. “Yeah?”

She nodded and he kissed her, chastely, but soundly. The feel of her smile against his lips was all the encouragement he needed. Threading his fingers through hers, he pulled back and looked her in the eyes. 

“Ever ridden in a stolen vehicle?” he quipped, a slight smirk on his face. 

She laughed and shook her head amusedly, then caught the look on his face. Her smile quickly disappeared. “Oh, you're serious?”

“Yeah, I bloody am! Come on, I've got Shanker on standby.” With that, Cormoran pulled her along beside him and they set off into the night, forever remembering the feeling of driving off into the cold night air, away from all the things that had kept them apart for so long. Nothing would separate them again. 


End file.
